


out tonight

by QueenWithABeeThrone



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rent - Larson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Battle of New York (Marvel), Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Voice Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"This is Mark!" "And Roger!" "Leave a message!"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"You still haven't changed that? Jesus, Mark. Anyway, this is Claire."</i>
</p>
<p>Or: <i>c'est la vie boheme</i>. Claire and her surviving family communicate through voicemail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out tonight

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinkmeme prompt that asked for _a fic that features Daredevil crossed over with a stage musical_. I got into a discussion with an anon borne out of the fact that Rosario Dawson played Mimi Marquez in the movie adaptation of RENT, and here we are.
> 
> I'm so sorry I killed off Roger Davis you guys.

2009.

_BEEP._

"This is Claire, unfortunately I'm out tonight. Probably I've got a shift at the ER, so leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

_BEEP._

\--

"Hey, Mimi? This is Mark. Yeah, yeah, I know, _stop calling me Mimi_ , but--uh. I just thought I'd let you know, Maureen and I have been talking--not arguing, _talking_ , dammit, _Maureen_ get off--and. You know that tape Roger had, the one with all the songs he didn't scrap? Maureen thinks some of them would be great in a show, and--well, she's talked me around to writing it. So, uh, would you mind if I wrote something about how we all met? I'll change the names, don't worry about that, I just--wanted to hear your take on it. Thanks."

\--

"Hey, Mark?"

"Mimi! Thank god, I was starting to think you were buried under a pile of paperwork or something."

"How many times am I going to have to tell you, my god, Mark--yeah, I nearly was. Also, I heard your voicemail."

"Oh."

"I think it's a great idea. Look, just--do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure! What?"

"Don't consult me. I don't--look, it's been a while since Roger-- _since_. God, I can't even say it. I don't think I can handle talking about it even to you, and you were there. I'll go see it on opening night, but other than that, I've got too much on my plate already."

"That sucks, we really could've used your voice--especially with some of these parts--but all right, we can make do. Uh, how've you been?"

"Fine, Mark. A little tired from all the overtime, but I'm fine."

\--

_BEEP._

"This is Mark!" "And Roger!" "Leave a message!"

"You still haven't changed that? Jesus, Mark. Anyway, this is Claire--I. I saw your show. It was really good, it was _fantastic_ , even if I could've done without the on-stage orgy--was that your idea or Maureen's? I think you're on to something here, orgy aside. I just--"

A sniff.

"He would've loved it."

\--

2012.

_BEEP._

"Mimi? You there? This is Mark, Maureen, Joanne and I are okay, we're in Chicago for the National Tour right now, we just saw the news--shit, Mimi, are you okay?"

"Mimi--this is Maureen. The news here says _there are fucking aliens invading New York_. Goddammit, Mimi, _call me_."

"Claire, this is Joanne, _where are you_?"

"Mimi? Mimi, we've been blowing up your voicemail for two hours, shit, are you okay? _Please_ be okay."

"Mimi, for fuck's sakes, _where are you_ , we've been trying to reach you for _hours_ now. _Call. Us. Please._ "

"Claire, please, _where are you_."

"Mimi? This is Mark, _where are you_?"

\--

BEEP.

"Guys? I'm fine, I just-- _shit_. There were a lot of people in today, and--did you know I saw Captain America? Yeah. _Yeah._ Shit, I'm okay, I'm at the hospital right now, I just ducked out for a moment--I'm not dead yet, you guys. I don't plan on dying right now. I'll call you back when I can, there's a lot of patients in here and we need all the help we can get.

And Mark? It's been years, you seriously need to change the recording."

\--

fin.


End file.
